


Realignment

by alby_mangroves



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: De-Serumed Steve Rogers, First Kiss, M/M, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Wakanda (Marvel), marvel trumps hate, shrinkyclinks, this is a serious oversight, why isn't there a tag for Hot Wakanda Jesus Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 21:26:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17231492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: Bucky had seen enough nightmares for a thousand lifetimes, but he couldn’t recall ever being so terrified as he was in the moment he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Steve’s.





	Realignment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amethystkrystal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amethystkrystal/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Realignment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16440452) by [amethystkrystal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amethystkrystal/pseuds/amethystkrystal). 



> Many thanks to the organizers of Marvel Trumps Hate for hosting this event! They raised an amazing $19K+ for various causes. Congratulations to all involved. You can see all the fills that have already been created for the auction winners [here](https://marveltrumpshate.tumblr.com/) at their Tumblr.
> 
> Also a massive thank you to the lovely AmethystKrystal for bidding on me! I love this story and making art for it was such a pleasure. I hope you guys love it too ♥

 

 

 

*

**[Twitter](https://twitter.com/albymangroves/status/1079488099892158464) | [DW](https://alby-mangroves.dreamwidth.org/76391.html) | [PF](https://www.pillowfort.io/posts/377636) | [Tumblr](http://artgroves.tumblr.com/post/181561105929/bucky-had-seen-enough-nightmares-for-a-thousand)**


End file.
